firefandomcom-20200223-history
Cambridge Fire Department (Massachusetts)
Department Profile The Cambridge Fire department is an ISO Class 1department is comprised of the following units: * 2 Divisions * 8 Firehouses * 8 Engine Companies * 4 Ladder Companies ** 3 105' rear-mount aerials **1 95' mid-mount platform) * 1 Rescue Company * 2 Squad Companies (Paramedic Non-Transport) History The Cambridge Fire Department wass established in 1832. Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. 1st Division - Downtown 'Engine 2 / Ladder 3 / Squad 2' - 378 Massachusetts Avenue (Lafayette Square) :Engine 2 - 2013 Pierce Saber PUC (1250/500) (SN#26499) :Ladder 3 - 2013 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/105' rear-mount) (SN#26498) :Squad 2 - 2017 Ford F-450 / Fire-One light rescue 'Engine 3 / Tower Ladder 2' - 175 Cambridge Street (East Cambridge) :Engine 3 - 2016 Pierce Enforcer PUC (1250/500/200F) (Job#29085) :Tower Ladder 2 - 2002 Pierce Dash (-/-/95' mid-mount platform) :Tactical Medic Captain '''(C-10) '- 2009 Ford F-250 (Ex-Pro EMS) :'Training Deputy Chief''' (C-15) - 2004 Chevrolet Tahoe (Ex-Division 1) :Fire Prevention Deputy Chief (K-1) - 1997 Ford Crown Victoria :Haz-Mat. Unit 2 - 1999 International 4900 / Pierce (Ex-Tactical Rescue 1) :Special Services Unit - 2013 Ford F-550 towing 2011 USAR Trailer :Transport Bus - 2017 Bluebird bus 'Engine 5 / Division 1' - 1384 Cambridge Street (Inman Square) :Engine 5 - 2019 Pierce Enforcer (1250/500) :Division 1 Deputy Chief - 2012 Ford Expedition :Marine Unit 2 - 2014 Ribcraft 17' Boat 'Engine 6' - 176 River Street (South Side / Cambridgeport) :Engine 6 - 2017 Pierce Enforcer PUC (1250/500/200F) :Engine 10 (Spare) - 2002 Pierce Saber (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 6) Marine Division - 20 Cambridge Parkway (Charlesgate Yacht Club) :Marine Unit 1 ("Patrick H. Raymond") - 2012 Viking Welding 30' 500HP Rescue Boat (1500/-/35F) 2nd Division '''- Uptown '''Engine 1 / Ladder 1 / Rescue 1 / Fire Headquarters - 491 Broadway (Harvard Square) :Engine 1 - 2007 Pierce Saber (1250/500) :Ladder 1 - 2018 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/107' Ascendant tandem rear-mount) (SN#31414) :Rescue 1 - 2016 Pierce Dash CF walk-around heavy rescue (SN#29084) :Rescue 2 '(Special Events Ambulance) - 2017 Ford F-450 / Road Rescue :'Haz-Mat. Unit 1 - 2012 Ford F-550 4x4 / Pierce walk-around light rescue (SN#25651) :Dive Unit 1 - 1994 Ford CF / 3D (Ex-Haz-Mat. Unit 1) :Technical Services Unit - 2007 Ford Econoline :Fire Investigation Unit '''(K-7) '- 2003 Ford Crown Victoria :'Division 3''' (Callback/Spare) - 2004 Chevrolet Tahoe Engine 4 / Squad 4 - 2029 Massachusetts Avenue (Porter Square) :Engine 4 - 2011 Pierce Saber (1250/500) :Squad 4 - 2017 Ford F-450 / Fire-One light rescue Engine 8 / Ladder 4 / Division 2 - 113 Garden Street (Taylor Square) Built 1904, Restored 2004 :Engine 8 - 2007 Pierce Saber (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 5) :Ladder 4 - 2009 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/105' rear-mount) (Ex-Ladder 1) :Division 2 Deputy Chief - 2012 Ford Expedition Engine 9 - 167 Lexington Avenue (West Cambridge) :Engine 9 - 2004 Pierce Saber (1250/500) (SN#15342) :Marine Unit 3 - 2004 12' Zodiac inflatable 'Motor Squad' - 100 Smith Place :Motor Squad 3 - 2010 Ford E-350 / Reading :Motor Squad 4 - 2014 Ford F-350 / Reading :ATV '- Polaris ATV :'Engine 11 (Spare) - 1999 Pierce Saber (1250/500) (SN#10489) (Ex-Engine 8, Engine 4) :Ladder 5 (Spare) - 2002 Pierce Dash (-/-/105' rear-mount) (Ex-Ladder 4) :Squad 3 (Spare/Deputy Chief of Medics) - 2012 Ford E-350 light rescue (Ex-Squad 4) Upcoming Deliveries :Engine 2 - 2020 Pierce Enforcer (1250/500) Retired Apparatus :2010 Ford E-350 van :2005 Ford E-350 van :2005 Ford E-350 van :2003 Spartan / Road Rescue (Sold to Hatzolah EMS of North Jersey) :2002 Pierce Saber (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 2, Engine 8) (Sold in 2019 to Stoneham Fire Department) :1998 Pierce Saber (1250/500/200F) (Ex-Engine 3) (Sold to Arlington Fire Department (Massachusetts)) :1996 Pierce Saber (1250/500/54' Squrt) (Ex-Engine 8, Engine 1) (Sold to Chelsea Fire Department (Massachusetts)) :1996 Freightliner FL 80 / E-One (Ex-Rescue 2) (Sold to Medford Fire Department (Massachusetts)) :1995 Freightliner FL 80/ E-One (Ex-Dive Rescue 1, Rescue 1) (Traded to Pro EMS for their special operations truck now C10) :1995 Pierce Arrow (-/-/105' rear-mount aerial) (Ex-Ladder 3) :1995 Pierce Saber (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 4,Engine 10) (Sold to Wellesley Fire Department (Massachusetts) ) :1992 Pierce Arrow (-/-/105' rear-mount) (Ex-Ladder 1) (Ex-Ladder 5) (Burnt and totaled in motor squad) :1991 Pierce Lance (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 5,Engine 11) (Sold to Wellesley Fire Department (Massachusetts) ) :1989 Ford C / Saulsbury heavy rescue (Ex-rescue 1) :1989 Maxim (-/-/100’ tractor-drawn aerial) (Ex-Ladder 3, Ladder 4, Ladder 5) (Sold to Chelsea Fire Department (Massachusetts)) :1989 Pierce Lance (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 9) (Sold to Huntsville Fire Department (Alabama)) :1989 Pierce Lance (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 6, Engine 10) :1989 Pierce Lance (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 2, Engine 11) :1986 Sutphen (-/-/100' mid-mount tower) (Ex-Ladder 2) :1986 International / Continental (500/500) (Ex-Engine 5 Wagon) :1985 International / Saulsbury (250/300) (Ex-Engine 4 Wagon) :1983 International / Maxim (750/300) (Ex-Engine 7 Wagon) :1983 International / Maxim (250/300) (Ex-Engine 2 Wagon) :1982 International / 1963 Pirsch (-/-/100'' tractor-drawn aerial) (Ex-Ladder 3) :1982 International / 1963 Pirsch (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (Ex-Ladder 2) :1980 Pirsch (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (Ex-Ladder 4) :1979 Sutphen (-/-/100' mid-mount tower) (Ex-Aerial Tower 1) :1979 Henderson / Continental (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 1, Engine 5) :1979 Chevrolet / Kurbmaster / Wolf Coach rescue (Ex-rescue 1) :1978 Pirsch (1250/500/100F) (Ex-Engine 3) :1978 International / Continental (500/500) (Ex-Engine 8 Wagon) :1977 Hendrickson / Continental (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 9) :1977 American LaFrance Pioneer (1000/500/55' TeleSqurt) (Ex-tower Wagon 1) :1976 Seagrave (100' tractor-drawn aerial) (Ex-Ladder 2, Ladder 5) :1976 Pirsch (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 2, Engine 8) :1971 Maxim (1250/300) (Ex-Engine 9, Engine 5, Engine 7 now privately owned) :1971 Maxim (1250/300) (Ex-Engine 7) :1969 Mack CF / Gerstenlager heavy rescue (Ex-rescue 1, Hazmat) :1966 International / Farrar (250/175) (Ex-Engine 8 Wagon, Engine 5 Wagon) :1966 International (250/175) (Ex-Engine 7 Wagon) :1966 International / Farrar (250/175) (Ex-Engine 4 Wagon) :1963 Pirsch (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (Ex-Ladder 3) :1963 Pirsch (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (Ex-Ladder 2) :1962 Pirsch (1000/250) (Ex-Engine 8) :1962 Pirsch (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 6) :1960 Ford / Lacey heavy rescue (Ex-rescue 1,rescue 2) :1949 GMC / Lacey heavy rescue (Ex-rescue 1) :1935 Seagrave (1000/-) (Ex-Engine 8 now in the Seagrave Museum) :1921 American LaFrance Type 75 (Ex-Engine 3 privately owned) :19?? Christie (Ex-Engine 3) Station Map External links *Cambridge Fire Department *Cambridge Firefighters (IAFF Local 30) Category:Middlesex County, Massachusetts Category:Massachusetts departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Departments operating Fire-One apparatus Category:Massachusetts departments operating 3D apparatus Category:Former operators of E-One apparatus Category:Former operators of Saulsbury apparatus Category:Former operators of Maxim apparatus Category:Former operators of Sutphen apparatus Category:Former operators of Continental apparatus Category:Former operators of Pirsch apparatus Category:Former operators of American LaFrance apparatus Category:Former operators of Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Farrar apparatus